


The Adventures of Cyrus Goodman

by mishacwllins



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Disney - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishacwllins/pseuds/mishacwllins
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy.  His name is... Cyrus Goodman.18 year-old Cyrus just arrived at the kingdom of Camelot to live with Gaius, an old man who is his family's longest friend.  The problem is: Cyrus has a secret and this secret could lead to his death in a place like Camelot.  So, the only solution is to keep himself away from trouble and from the royal family.  That is, until he meets the prince of Camelot: TJ Kippen.(also on wattpad)





	1. Warnings!

Ok so, a few warnings before we begin:

\- I do not own the characters. This was based on the tv series: The Adventures of Merlin (which is based on the story of King Arthur and Merlin).

1\. This is my first story ever (and I'm very insecure but let's see where it goes)  
2\. I love Andi Mack and I love Merlin and I thought it would be nice to use it together.  
3\. I don't know if you know this story but, Merlin is usally shown as an old man (think about Dumbledore from HP), but this TV series shows how he and Arthur met and Merlin is just as young as Arthur.  
(Also: people ship merthur (merlin+arthur a lot)  
4\. Tha characters will be 18 years old here.  
5\. Other Andi Mack characters will show up, also a few from Merlin too and maybe new ones.  
6\. English isn't my first language (but I wanted so bad to write in english ah) so sorry for the mistakes (you can always correct me).  
7\. Also comments, votes and opinions are always welcome!  
8\. I think that's it, so, let's do this.  Enjoy the ride.


	2. Welcome to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is arriving at his new home.

Cyrus was tired of walking. He was doing that for like FOUR HOURS. Damn it, if he knew this city was so far, he would have taken a horse. Yeah, he should have done that. He was so excited to move to a new town, even though he would be far away from his mother and his friend Jonah.

A few more steps and he saw it. The big village around an beautiful and giant castle. Camelot. He smiled and started to walk fast so he could get there very quickly. As he walked through town, he started to notice something strange, the place was kind of empty. Just a few people walking by. Then, he heard a high voice coming from a place across a small tunel. He followed it and got into a place in front of a parto f the castle. The place was crowded. It looked like the whole town was there. He got in the middle of people and stopped to watch what was happening. He saw in a high place, like a big balcony from the castle, a man who looked like the king standing, while guards were holding a man with bad clothes in front of a wood thing.

\- I told you magic wasn't allowed! And now, I declare even more: everyone who uses it is going to be sentenced to death. You are warned. – the king spoke and Cyrus got a nervous feeling. The king just moved his head in a sign to the guards and they put the man down, and in a feel seconds later, the cut off his head. Cyrus closed his eyes in such a strong way and he wanted to cry. Sooner, the voice of a woman in the middle of the crown made him open it.

\- You killed my son. You're gonna pay for it. – everybody around steped away so the old woman could be seen by the king. – You say magic is the enemy, but you are the enemy.

\- You can't talk to me like this. I'm the king. Guards. – the guards started going in her direction, but she spoke a little more:

\- You're gonna pay for this. A life for another life, a son for a son. – and the she said a few words and desapeared with magic. Did she just threat the king's son?, Cyrus thought.

He decided to get out of there and just look for this Guius man, who for an instance, lived in a kind of attachment of the castle because he was the kingdom's doctor. He had to find a way to keep himself away from the king and Family. And keep his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is short, but the next ones will be bigger. Also, someone will appear next chapter...


	3. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus meeting the prince.

Cyrus woke up happy to see the breakfast ready. He ate while Gaius talked to him about how careful he had to be in Camelot because of his powers. Gaius knew because Cyrus' mother had talked about it in a letter she sent to the old man. Also, he said that the boy shouldn't be afraid of it, because it was a gift. People usually learned how to do magic, but they were never born with it, like happened to Cyrus. Gaius gave him a book of magic so he could learn new tricks. He was glad about having someone who he could trust and talk about it.

Later, he decided to take a walk around town after delivering a few meds Gaius asked him to take to some people. He met a few people and walked a lot, until he stoped next to the castle again, in a kind of training camp. He saw a few guys wearing knight's clothes, but with no helmet, throwing knives in a wooden wheel that a red and skinny boy was holding.

\- C'mon Gus. Run a little. – a blonde guy screamed to the poor boy who started to run hiding his body behind the wheel, while a lot of knives were thrown. Then, the boy fell to the floor and the wheel rolled until it stops at Cyrus' feet, the guys laughed even more.

\- Ok, I think that was enough. – Cyrus said out loud and helped the Gus boy to get up.

\- What? – the blonde who screamed before asked him.

\- You had your fun my friend. – Cyrus looked at him without knowing where all this courage came from.

\- Who are you? – blondie asked walking into Cyrus direction. He froze.

\- I'm Cyrus. – he said giving his hand for a shake, but the boy didn't take it.

\- So I don't know you. And still, you called me friend. – the boy arched his eyebrowns. Cyrus wanted to roll his eyes.

\- Yes, that was my mistake. I think I'd never have a friend who was such na ass. – Cyrus gave a small smile.

\- Really? And I think I'd never have a friend this stupid. – the guy said. – Tell me, Cyrus – he said the boy's name with sarcasm. – Do you know how to fight?

\- You don't wanna know. – Cyrus said and turned to leave as soon as he could. But the boy didn't stop. Stupid pretty boy. Wait, what? He had to stop thinking.

\- Oh c'mon. – the boy walked and stopped in front of Cyrus. – Be my guest. – and opened his arms smiling. Cyrus was pissed and didn't know what he was doing. That's when he made his mistake. 

He tried to punch the boy. But the guy was stronger and just held his arms and turned Cyrus around. The guy's friends laughed.

\- I'm gonna put you in jail for that. – the boy said angry.

\- Oh, who are you? The king? – Cyrus laughed.

\- No. But I'm his son. TJ Kippen. – DAMN IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus moment vanished too soon. See you next!


	4. The witch's revange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus trying to stay out of more trouble, but then things get dark during an important dinner.

Cyrus spent the night in jail. He was sleeping on the floor when he heard a distant voice saying his name. He woke up and the voice kept going. It was like the voice was coming from the floor. He laid down and tried to hear something. "Cyrus" It became higher. Before he think about anything else, someone opened the gate. He got up fast and saw Gaius there:

\- Gaius, finally. – he hugged the man.

\- You're here for three days, and already got in trouble? – Cyrus tried to smile. – You're lucky I can talk to the king. – he said and made sign to Cyrus to leave that place. He was starving.

\- I'm sorry. I didn't know that jerk was the prince. – he said to Gaius who gave him a serious look. – Ok, I'll stop.

At home, he tried to ask Gaius a few questions.

\- Why king Uther banished Magic? – he asked while eating lunch.

\- Well, he did that about 18 years ago. Things just got out of control with a lot of people using it for bad things. He destroyed everything related to it, he even killed the dragons.

\- Dragons? All of them? – Cyrus' stoped eating in shock. Dragons flying around Camelot? So cool.

\- Well, there is one he didn't kill. He used it as an example. – Gaius said cleaning a few books.

\- Where is it? – Cyrus asked curiously.

\- Well, is in a deep cave beneath the castle. – he said and Cyrus stopped to think. If dragons were related to magic and he heard a voice from the castle calling him... Oh no, this is too crazy to be true. – Now finish eating. You'll have to work at the royal dinner tonight. There is a famous singer coming. And you need to pay a little price for your behavior. – Gaius said and got out of the house. Cyrus rolled his eyes. He would probably see the stupid prince again.

At the dinner, Cyrus was standing quiet in a wall, far from people. He was tired after carrying so many things to help setting the table. And he was tired of seeing rich people laughing at supid rich people things. At least, there was no signal of the prince yet. His eyes sooner stopped at a blonde girl entering the room. She was dressed like a perfect princess in a purple dress.

\- She's very pretty, isn't she? – a girl talked to Cyrus. He turned and saw a short-haired girl, with small eyes.

\- Yes. – he just said.

\- I'm Andi. – she gave him her hand, he took it. – I'm Lady's Amber maid. – she smiled. – That girl is Lady Amber. – she pointed to the girl they were looking at before.

\- Right. I'm Cyrus. I work with Gaius, the doctor. – he smiled back.

\- Yes, I heard about you. Brave enough to face the prince, huh? – she laughed a little.

\- Or stupid. Depends on who you ask. – he said.

\- I think it was brave. He's a jerk sometimes. But he and Amber seems to get along, maybe because they grew up together. – she shrug.

\- Who is she? – Cyrus asked.

\- Well, the king raised her. Her parentes died when she was just two years old. He says he had a debt with her mother, so he treats her like a daughter. It's nice. – Andi smiled again. Cyrus liked her. And it was nice to make a friend of his age here, also he would have someone to talk in this boring dinner. 

He kept talking with Andi about a lot of things, but she had to go to help Lady Amber with something. Later, he saw the prince talking and laughing with his friends. He rolled his eyes. Then, the king started talking and introduced the famous singer. As she started to sing, something strange happened. Everybody started to sleep under the table, or the floor. Cyrus quickly covered his ears with his hands and went to behind a wall. He saw a strange nacklace shining in the woman's neck that looked like... magic? Then, she started walking to the kings chair, but she was looking directly to the princes chair. He was asleep just as everybody. She took a dagger from her dress.

Cyrus had to do something. He saw her standing under a chandelier. It was his chance. He whispered a few words, his eyes glowed in a yellow color and the chandelier fell in her back. Suddenly, everybody woke up, trying to figure out what happened. Cyrus came back to the place he was before, seeing that the singer had gained another form. IT WAS THE WOMAN WHICH SON DIED BECAUSE OF MAGIC. The one who said the "a son for a son" thing. Now it made sense. She was pretending to be the singer, so she could kill TJ because the king sentenced her son to death!

\- It's the witch! – the king screamed. The problem is, the woman wasn't dead yet. She standed her head and her arm, even though she couldn't get up, she threw the dagger and then died. The dagger was going in TJ's direction and Cyrus just made a quick magic to make the dagger go a little more slow, so no one would notice, and ran to pull the prince away. It worked. They looked at each other as they were sitting on the floor, still shocked. TJ was never this scared in his life. They got up and the king came to hug his son, then he looked at Cyrus.

\- You saved my son. – he said to Cyrus who made a nervous smile and noticed that everybody was looking at him. – A debt must be paid.

\- You don't have to, sir. – Cyrus said.

\- No, I want to. – the king said, as TJ was still looking at Cyrus, making him blush. – Maybe a position here in the castle. You can be Prince TJ's manservant. – he said and TJ immediatly looked at his father.

\- Dad, what? – he seemed incredulous.

Everybody started applauding and Cyrus looked at Gaius trying to say HELP with his eyes, but Gaius just smiled.


	5. First job day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus faces his first day working for TJ Kippen, hoping isn't so bad as he thinks it will be.

Cyrus was walking through the castle's hallways wanting to die. First, he didn't sleep very well, because all the time he was hearing that strange voice calling his name and second, he would have to spend his day doing chores to TJ Kippen.

\- If you walk just a little slower than that, you won't even get out of the place. – he heard a female voice behind him and turned quickly. He was face to face to the blondie girl who lived in the castle, Amber.

\- Oh, hi. – he said – I was just... - he tried to say.

\- Relax. He's not that bad as you think. Actually Teej is a box full of surprise and they are very good. – she smiled to him.

\- I bet he is. – Cyrus said trying not to be sarcastic, but, well...

\- FINALLY. – they both looked to the end of the hallway, where that scream came from. – Getting late on your first day, huh? – TJ approached them.

\- I.. – Cyrus tried to say, but he stopped him.

\- Don't try. Just be here in time next days. And I have training this evening so, my armor is already in my room for you to clean it. Thanks. – TJ said and kept walking.

\- Don't be an ass, Teej. – Amber screamed and went after him. Cyrus rolled his eyes and went to the opposite direction, going to the prince's big room.

Amber and TJ were walking through the castle's garden after eating breakfast.

\- You don't have to act like the ass, that I know you're not, with Cyrus. He seems nice. – Amber said.

\- Well, I don't know if you remember when he tested my authority in front of my friends and... - TJ started, but the girl interrupted.

\- Your friends are stupid and Cyrus just acted because you were being stupid too. He was being nice to Gus and didn't know you were the prince. Anyway, you can't treat people like that Teej, you're not like that. – she said looking at him.

\- I know, I... – he paused. – Ok, I'll try to be nicer. Happy? – he said and she smiled.

\- Yes, thanks. – she said.

\- Why suddenly are you defending him? I mean, you don't know him. – he said.

\- Well, he saved your life, faced your bad actions and also Andi came talking about him, because she met him and – TJ stopped her.

\- Oh, now I get it. – he smiled to her. – Andi. – he said with sarcasm.

\- Oh, shut up Kippen. – she gave him a small punch in the arm while he laughed.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was in the room of armors, wasting time. After getting TJ's things, he went to the place downstairs where he could polish it and, since he was alone there, a little bit of magic wouldn't hurt. So, he could spend time doing nothing and being far away from TJ. And his happiness just vanished as he heard the boy's voice.

\- CYRUS. – he got up fast and stayed next to the prince's armor, pretending he had just finished setting things up.

\- What? – he answered.

\- I need help with training now. – TJ said not even looking to the boy and going straight to the armor, starting to put it on. – Also you can help me to get dressed. – he said and Cyrus started to get the armor to help him. Everything was in silence.

\- Hey, you did a good job polishing. Better than the previously guy. – TJ smiled looking at him for the first time. And he smiled for Cyrus for the first time ever. Cyrus was shocked. He gave him a shy and small smile. Maybe things wouldn't be that awful.

\- Ok, now, we have to find you an armor here so you can train with me. – TJ said holding his helmet and walking around the room.

\- What? – Cyrus panicked. – I don't know how to fight, I never wore this kind of clothe before, also it seems very heavy, and I don't even know how to hold a sword.

\- Hey, hey. – TJ laughed. – You'll learn. – he gave a small smile to Cyrus while nodding his head. Cyrus was wide-eyed, expecting the worst. Images of blood came to his mind. Yes, this could be really awful.

                                                               

\- C'mon Cyrus. Fight back. – TJ said for like, the hundredth time.

\- I just learned how to hold the sword and the shield, and this helmet sucks. – Cyrus said nervously.

\- Ok, let's try again. I'll say the words. Pay attention Underdog. – TJ said and came close, starting to attack. Underdog? But he didn't have time to think about it. – Sword. Shield. Now the sword again, keep turning. – and they kept like that for a while. The girls, Andi and Amber showed up there, laughing at the scene.

\- At least, they don't seem to be arguing. – Andi said.

Then, TJ went for a quick trick.

\- Now, the head. – he said.

\- The head? – Cyrus asked and before thinking about anything else, he felt the pressure of the prince's sword in his head. TJ didn't do it in a strong way, but he wide-eyed when he saw Cyrus falling on the floor.

\- TJ, WHAT DID YOU DO? – Amber screamed getting close to them, being followed by Andi.

\- What? I didn't make it strong. I was just kidding, we always do that in trainings, it's just a trick. – he said while the girls leaned down in front of Cyrus.

\- Hey, Cyrus? – Andi asked but he didn't say anything.

\- Ok, this is strange. – TJ said leaning down too. Amber took the helmet out of Cyrus head and his eyes were closed.

\- Oh my... did you kill him? – Andi asked putting her hands in her mouth, in shock.

\- I'm still here. – Cyrus said moving and doing a strange face. TJ breathed in relief.

\- Thank God. You scared us. – Amber said. – Never do that again. – she turned to TJ and gave him a slap in the part of the arm that wasn't hidden by the armor.

\- Ouch. I didn't do that. – he turned to Cyrus – Did I? It wasn't supposed to be strong and...

\- You didn't. I was just... feeling a little dizzy. – he said sitting.

\- See. – TJ said to Amber who looked at him with an angry face. They decided to go back and get changed, while the girls went back to Amber's room to get ready for lunch. The thing is, TJ really didn't do that to Cyrus, it wasn't strong. Cyrus fainted for another reason. He heard the strange voice again, this time stronger than before, and then something made him pass out and have a vision. And what was in the vision? A dragon.


	6. Fights and snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new tournament in Camelot and a lot of trouble coming with it.

A week passed. Today in the kingdom, a tournament was going to begin. Two groups of eight knights from different places fighting in Camelot, then the two winners of each group were going to fight the last fight. All was going to last three days. The winner will have a special dinner to celebrate and win an amount of gold. TJ, of course, was going to participate. More because of his dad's orders, but he was kind of excited too. It would be his first big event. Cyrus was still working for him. Actually, TJ was being strangely nice. He sometimes avoided eye contact and talking, but Cyrus just accepted that this was his way. They're not arguing and that's what matters.

All the knights were there on time, and the tournament was going to begin. TJ was in the first fight, since he was the prince of the local. But he easily won that. He was the best in Camelot. In the end, just 4 members of group One remained. Then, group B fighted. There was a guy that was extremely good. Cyrus was shocked with his movements. And with how he suddenly quickly turned the game in his favor, when he was almost loosing, and knocked the opponent down with just a knock.

\- I guess this guy is pretty good. – Cyrus whispered to TJ, who just looked at him with a serious face while the other guy, the one who lost, was being carried away.

\- Shut up, Cyrus. – he said and started walking back to the castle since the day was over. Cyrus shrugged and went home.

As soon as he arrived, he heard Gaius calling him quickly.

\- What happened? – he entered the room where Gaius used to take care of sick people and saw the guy who was strongly knocked out earlier there.

\- Look at his neck. – Gaius said to Cyrus. He got close and saw a strange mark.

\- It looks like... - Cyrus stopped. – a snake bite?

\- Yes. He wasn't with that before the fight because it looks recent and wasn't even treated. – Gaius said.

\- He was fighting with that Valiant guy and... - Cyrus stopped to think for a while. The shield... - Lord Valerion uses a shield with snakes on it. Do you think... - he looked to Gaius.

\- Magic? Makes sense. – Gaius said sitting. – If that is the case, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do.

\- Why not? We have too. – Cyrus said nervous.

\- So what? We can't prove he used it and we're talking about magic here. King Uther would never believe in our world against a lord. – Gaius said sadly – And we need the snake so I can do the antidote.

\- And what happens if we don't do one? – Cyrus asked already knowing the answer.

\- He dies. – Gaius looked at the guy.

                                                                        

Cyrus almost didn't sleep that night. He was so nervous. What if TJ goes to the finals with this monster Lord? Damn.

\- C'mon Cyrus, are you daydreaming? – TJ said shaking his left arm so Cyrus could help him to button the armor there.

\- Sorry. Just thinking. – he said doing his job.

\- You're too quiet today. That's strange. – TJ said catching his sword.

\- Lucky you. – Cyrus answered and got out of the tent where they were. TJ stayed there thinking about how weird that was. He kind of missed the talks, even though he didn't show a lot to Cyrus that he liked it. But at least, it was way better than a sad Cyrus.

He left the tent and went close to the others competitors. Cyrus was close too.

\- Hey prince, nice job yesterday. – the Valiant guy came close. He was a little taller than TJ and seemed a bit older too. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

\- Yes, thanks. You too. – TJ smiled a little. He didn't like the guy and he didn't even know why. Cyrus was listening to their conversation, who was lasting longer than he wished.

\- Well, now I'll let you get prepared. You're next. – the guy smiled and went away. TJ was facing him going with a strange feeling. Cyrus walked in his direction.

\- Wait, that is the guy who you're going to fight with now? – Cyrus pointed to the other direction, a guy a lot taller and with an angry face.

\- Yes. – TJ shrugged.

\- He looks like... a bear. – Cyrus said. – An angry bear, indeed. – TJ laughed, and suddenly Cyrus felt a little better. This was such a rare moment and he really liked TJ's laugh.

\- He really does. – TJ affirmed putting his helmet and walking to the arena.

\- Good luck. – Cyrus whispered to himself, since TJ couldn't hear him anymore.

In the end of the day, Tj won all his fights and he was going to the finals for Group A, while Valiant was going to the finals for Group B.

\- Wonderful, now he goes and kills TJ with his snakes. – he said to Gaius in an angry way.

\- Maybe you have an option. – Gaius said. – The king won't listening to us, but if you find a way to prove it and talk to someone else, maybe this person can convince him.

\- Who? – Cyrus asked almost jumping, with the eyes full of hope. Gaius just looked in the direction where the king was congratulating his son. Of course! He could talk to TJ. – Yes. – he smiled to Gaius.

\- But do you know what you're gonna do to prove it? – Gaius asked and Cyrus nodded.

\- I think I have an idea. – he smiled.

                                                                          

Later that night, Cyrus was spreading to the armors room. He said to the guards that he was going to fix something for TJ and they let him pass. But when he entered, he heard a noise. A noise of snakes. There was Lord Valiant feeding the three snakes that were coming out of his shield. Cyrus made a disgusted face looking at it and then waited hidden till the man leaves. 

After that, he went closer to the shield, very close. That's when the snakes came in his direction. He quickly made a magic so one of the swords of the place came to his hand and he cut one of the snakes head. He took it and ran away going to Gaius.

\- Now, you can make the antidote. Tomorrow morning I'll show it to TJ, he talks to the king and then, this Lord wakes up and proves our truth and Valerion will enjoy jail. – Cyrus smiled.


	7. The dragon's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things doesn't work out as Cyrus expected, he finally meets the owner of the mysterious voice and in the end everything is ok again.

\- Are you saying Lord Valiant is using magic? Here? Camelot? – TJ was sitted in his room talking to Cyrus who was on his feet and super nervous.

\- Yes. Look, have you ever seen snakes like this here in Camelot? – he asked to TJ showing the snake's head again. TJ took it to take a better look.

\- No. – TJ answered and then looked at Cyrus, who was expecting the help. – But this doesn't mean he was using it. – he said and got up, turning to the window and looking outside where he saw Andi and Amber laughing at something together at the garden. They were so cute that TJ smiled.

\- Oh c'mon Prince, you need to believe me. I saw the snakes, I already told you. And I myself cut the head of. – Cyrus said getting close to TJ, who turned back to look at him. – Even though is hard to believe that I really did that and I know that my word doesn't count much because I'm just a servant, but it's the true. – Cyrus said looking to the floor. TJ took a deep breath. He didn't think that Cyrus would lie to him about something so serious.

\- Do you swear it's true? – he asked looking at Cyrus very deeply. Cyrus faced him back, looking directly to his green eyes.

\- I swear.

\- Then I believe you. – TJ said and Cyrus smiled in relief. TJ almost smiled too, he would have if he wasn't too worried about facing his dad about this thing.

TJ talked to his dad about an important reunion in the principal room. And also said that Lord Valiant should be there. Amber was there in the middle of this castle people and that made TJ feel a little better because someone who stands for him was there. He started talking. Showed the snake. And the guy denied everything. TJ didn't like him before and now? He wanted to punch him. So his father asked for someone to catch the snake shield. It looked normal. Nothing there. A specialized guy from the castle took a look at it and said there was no magic there. 'How could he know?', TJ thought very angry.

\- Son, don't you think Lord Valiant deserves to hear an apology? – the king said really, really mad.

\- But dad, Cyrus said that he saw it... - TJ tried again, but his dad didn't let him. Amber looked at TJ worried.

\- Oh, wait. Did you took all this because of your servant's word? A servant? – the king was even more angry now.

\- I trust him. – TJ said in a deep voice. And then he panicked inside because he never faced his father before.

\- I demand you apologize now if you don't want your servant to go to jail and me to disowner you. – the king said and came back to his chair, waiting for TJ's words. TJ looked at the Lord, who gave him a cruel smile and apologized. The guy accepted it and TJ left the room. When he got outside he found Cyrus waiting for him next to Andi.

\- So, what happened? – Cyrus immediately asked. TJ gave him a disappointed look and went fast to his room.

\- I think it didn't went very well. – Andi said. Cyrus looked at her worried and then ran after TJ. He knocked on the door and entered slowly, seeing TJ sited on the bad looking down.

\- He didn't believe you, did he? – Cyrus asked.

\- What do you think? I shouldn't have heard you. You caused this. Now my father is angry at me and I was humiliated in front of everybody because there was nothing wrong with the shield. – TJ got up very angry, almost screaming to Cyrus, who gave a step back scared.

\- I... I'm sorry, I was just trying to do the right thing. I said the truth. – Cyrus said sadly.

\- Well, your truth wasn't enough. And I no longer need your services. You can leave now. – TJ said and turned his back to Cyrus.

\- Are you... firing me? – Cyrus asked.

\- What does it look like? – he said without looking back. Cyrus just got out of there almost crying.

                                          

 He was so tired and so sad. And he just kept walking around the castle until he saw a strange corridor he never went to before. In the end of it, there were a lot of stairs. He followed it and downstairs there were a few guards and a big door behind them. It was like they were protecting something. 

Cyrus forgot about how bad his day already was and decided to see what was there. He whispered a magic and the guards became paralyzed, like if they were sleeping. He took the key of one of them and entered. He walked through a small corridor and then ended up in a kind of cavern. A big one. The light inside was very low, but he could still see. Before thinking anything else, he heard a sound. A sound of wings. That's when he thought about what could be there. The dragon. He decided to go back, when he saw it. The dragon stopped in front of him, but keeping a distance. There was a big current on his neck, keeping him locked.

\- Hello, Cyrus. – Cyrus almost fainted. He was paralyzed. That was exactly the voice who kept calling him almost everyday. – I thought you were never coming.

\- Oh my... Y-you speak. – Cyrus said trembling.

\- It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. You're a powerful sorcerer. Born with magic. Last time a magical born showed up in Camelot I think I didn't even exist. You are destined for great things here. – he said.

\- How can I be destined to something in a place where almost everybody hates me and would hate me even more if they knew about my magic? By the way, you were calling me, weren't you? Everyday. – Cyrus asked a little less nervous.

\- Yes. I was waiting for you to come to talk about your destiny. – the dragon said and sited.

\- What destiny? – Cyrus asked confused.

\- To help the prince to save this kingdom and become the king he is destined to be. – Cyrus was confused.

\- How can I help someone who hates me? If you wanna know, TJ just fired me. – Cyrus pointed to the door direction.

\- Oh boy, one part can not hate the other. It's just a matter of time. You both are like two sides of the same coin. – the dragon said, making Cyrus even more confused. – You can start by helping him today. – he said talking about the fight against Lord Valiant.

\- I can't do anything ok? He doesn't believe me. – Cyrus said.

\- I wouldn't be so sure. You'll think of something. Now, you should go. The fight is starting soon. – the dragon said and flied back to the place he was hiding before.

\- WAIT, WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP? – Cyrus screamed, but he was already gone. He ran from there and went to his room looking for the magic book Gaius gave him. After a few minutes he found a spell to make things show their true form. It might work. He quickly decorated the words and ran to the fields, where the fight was already happening. 

Apparently, TJ was winning, what means that sooner, that guy was going to use his magic to cheat. Cyrus hided behind a wall and pointed to the shield direction whispering the words. It didn't work. He tried again, but nothing. Then, Valiant turned things on his favor and TJ was knocked out. Cyrus panicked. He saw Amber and Andi on the other side, in the crowd, getting up from their chairs with worried faces while people cheered. He took a deep breath and said the words again. Suddenly, the snakes got out of the shield and Valiant took steps back saying something like "I didn't call you yet." Then, TJ got up, used his sword and killed the snakes, knocking the guy down after this. The king, shocked, called the guards. 

TJ just wanted to leave the place. His father smiled at him with a proud face. No apologies for not believing in him. Of course not.  His father never apologized.  He saw Cyrus smiling in the distance and went in his direction:

\- Guess you were right. – said.

\- Guess you're bleeding. – Cyrus said pointing to TJ's nose, making the boy laugh.

\- See you tomorrow. - TJ said walking to the castle.

\- Wait, didn't you fire me? – Cyrus asked confused. TJ turned to him again with a smile.

\- I don't remember doing that. – and started walking again. Cyrus stood there looking at the other boy's back and smiled. This ended well after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the dragon, just to make it clear: he knows profecies and there is this one that says that Cyrus' destiny is to help TJ to become the king he is destined to be, by using his magic for good things. They're on this road together. That's it. Byeeee


	8. The griff and the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone neeeeew here.

2 weeks later

Andi lived with her mother and father in a nice house in the village, next to the castle. Her father was the kingdom's blacksmith and he gained a good amount of money doing swords and stuff. Her mother worked at their flower store. In a nutshell, Andi didn't need to work. But when the old lady who used to walk with Amber and help her with chores died, they became friends and Andi offered herself to help Amber. It wasn't hard after all. They studied together, did things together, a few walks here, training with swords (in secret) there. They were good friends. Even though they liked each other in a way that means "more than friends", but they were both too oblivious about it.

In that morning, Andi entered Amber's room quietly, to wake her. But when she got there, Amber was already awake. She had a sad expression looking through the window.

"Hey, something happened?" Andi asked getting closer. Amber looked at her quickly and then turned her head down. "Did you have a nightmare again?" – Andi asked putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Amber nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Amber took a deep breath before starting. Andi was the only person she trusted enough to talk about her dreams.

"I had that dream about... about TJ dying. And again he was in a lake and he was drowning." Amber said letting a tear fall.

"Hey, it was just a dream ok? It won't happen. He's good and alive." Andi hugged her.

-"But you know that another strange dreams I had already happened. I knew that guy was cheating with snakes in the tournament, but I couldn't do anything because this is all related to..." Amber stopped.

"Magic." – Andi whispered

"Yes. The king would kill me." she said.

"He wouldn't. He loves you, like a daughter. I know he hates magic, but you should at least tell TJ. He would listen to you and help you to feel better too. It's not your fault you were born this way." Andi smiled a bit.

"But he hates magic too." Amber shrugged.

"He doesn't even know magic. There are good people and bad people. He just saw a few bad events because magic is not allowed. But if was? There would be a lot of good people doing nice things with it. Like you." this time Amber smiled and hugged Andi again. Maybe she really should talk to TJ. But anyway, Andi was already helping.

 

Meanwhile, TJ and Cyrus were in the forest, each one in a horse, going to hunt. They became kind of friends this last two weeks. Cyrus is still pissed TJ didn't apologized properly for the snake incident, but he was pretending to not care since TJ was being really nice. After a few minutes, they heard a noise. They thought it could be an animal, so they stopped and slowly went down the horses, caught their things to go get it. Suddenly, they heard a wings noise. They looked at each other intrigued, but kept silence. Then, they saw it. A big animal with wings, a horse body and a face like a bird. And it was running in their direction.

"Oh my god." Cyrus said taking a few steps, realizing they were kind of far from their horses. "I'm not very good at running." he whispered when TJ looked at him.

"We're not running." he took the sword quickly and Cyrus' eyes went wide. Such a bad plan. The animal came closer, but when TJ went with the sword the animal flied under his head, making him fall and the sword went far from his hand. When he looked at the animal, it was going in Cyrus' direction. He got up quickly getting his sword, trying to do something, but before he give any step he looked a strange coming in front of a scared Cyrus and using the sword in the strange bird. Nothing happened to it. No blood. But it gave them time because the animal flied higher.

"We have to get out of here fast." the girl said. Wait, girl? TJ thought.

"I agree." Cyrus said. "Do you know what that thing was?"

"Hippogriff. He's like a hybrid between two animals, except that the only way to produce one is using magic."

"Who are you? How do you know this?" TJ approached them.

"Does it really matter now? She saved us. Let's get out of here." Cyrus said nervously when he heard the animal singing or whatever he was doing up there. TJ rolled his eyes and passed them, running to the horse. Cyrus came after and the girl appeared with a horse too.

"Are you coming?" Cyrus asked her.

"I was going to Camelot. Where are you going?" she asked.

"There too." he answered.

"Who are you again?" TJ asked. The curly haired girl gave him a serious look.

"Buffy. Buffy Driscoll. You two?" she asked back.

"TJ. This is Cyrus." he pointed to Cyrus who smiled kindly.

"Is TJ even a name?" she asked laughing.

"Weren't we getting out of here quickly?" he said starting his horse.

 

As soon as they arrived in Camelot, TJ went to tell his father about the thing in the forest, fearing it could come to the city. Cyrus stayed with the girl Buffy.

"Wait, he is really the prince?" she asked.

"Yes." Cyrus laughed.

"Wow. He looks like an asshole. Poor future kingdom." she said.

"He is better than it looks like. I swear." he said. 

"Well, I really hope so. Because I need my chances here. You could help me by the way." she said with a smirk.

"With what?" he asked.

"I wanna become a knight. Join the army." she said smiling. Cyrus was surprised but he liked it.

"That's nice." he answered happily.

"You want what?" TJ came out of nowhere.

"Join the army." she said.

"I heard that, and that's impossible. First you need to come from a noble family..." Buffy interrupted him.

"I do."

"And second, you're a girl." he said like it was obvious.

"Of course." Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's not a rule written in a paper. So, I can do it."

"No, it's not, but it was always like that, why change it? There's no girls in armies." he said crossing his arms.

"Nice." she said. "I'll be the first." she said and pushed her horse waving to Cyrus and going in the village direction to find a place to stay.

"Why did you do this?" Cyrus asked.

"Father is going to send a group to search for this animal, while this happens let's prepare things to tomorrow's competition of new knights." TJ said ignoring his question and turning away. Cyrus was pissed, but followed him without saying a word. He really hoped Buffy could join the knights of Camelot and shut TJ's mouth.


	9. Unfair Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hi, I'm back)  
> Tj is dealing with the kingdom's old rules and his insecurities about his future. Cyrus is there to help. Also, new special character here.

There were 13 guys there for the tests to join the army. The tests were made without public seeing. Just the king and a few knights. But now, since TJ was already 18, the king wanted to test him and see if he could do decisions properly. TJ was anxious, nervous and afraid. The prince's responsibilities were starting to knock on his door faster than he expected. There we still a few minutes before it begin.

"There is one person in the list who didn't arrived yet." one of the knights, Lester, said.

"Really? Well, if he gets here late, he will already lose some points." TJ said not caring that much.

"Actually, is "she" and she is already here." TJ turned to see who was talking. That girl, Buffy Driscoll, was there. Her curly hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing knights clothes.

"A girl?" Lester said while she walked to the line of boys and stopped at the end. TJ was angry. His first day doing this big thing and this girl came to make everything go bad. He looked at Cyrus and saw him on the other side of the camp waving and smiling at her. How could he? Before he could do anything, a bell rang, indicating it was time to begin the trails.

"What do we do?" Lester asked.

"Just let it go." TJ said and started to speak with everybody and telling them to get ready and work with other person, form a line and each two of them would fight and have the chance to show their skills. He walked in Cyrus' direction while he saw the line getting formed:

"She really had the audacity to come. And you seem very happy about it." TJ faced him serious.

"I am. Because she can be the first girl ever to get in an army here. I mean, she saved our lives yesterday and your father didn't even care to say a "thank you" because she is a girl with a sword. Neither did you actually." Cyrus said.

"I did." TJ said with an indignant expression, Cyrus faced him. "Ok, I didn't. But doesn't mean I'm not grateful. But if I accept a girl, father's going to kill me." TJ said looking at the first two guys who were getting in position.

"Well, he can't always manipulate your choices. You're going to be the king one day. You will be able to change the rules. Start it now." Cyrus said pointing to the field. TJ smiled and wondered how Cyrus always knew what to say. He was the kind of friend TJ never had and really needed. Actually, he never had true friends. Cyrus was a stubborn servant that liked to give hints about his life and this must have been a problem in the beginning, but now? Cyrus opinion was essential.

In the other side of the field, Buffy was paired with a guy. They were the last ones on the line.

"Do I know you?" he asked with a playful smile.

"I think you would know if you knew me." she said looking at him and he laughed.

"I'm Marty." he said.

"Buffy."

"So, you're trying to be the first girl to enjoy this army or something like this?" he asked.

"Actually, I am." she said looking proud. 

"Nice. But are they going to let it?" he asked and her smile faded.

"Well, they'll have to. Because I'm ready to make this army better." she smiled and took a step ahead as the line moved. Marty followed her with a smile in his face.

 

Next day, Cyrus was at Gaius home, in his room, reading a book about dragons. He was so curious about the one in the castle. Suddenly, Gaius got in there in a hurry.

\- What happened? – Cyrus asked.

\- That hippogriff attacked the city, there are a few people hurt. We need to find a way to kill it. – he said.

\- By "we finding a way" you mean... magic? – Cyrus got up. Gaius nodded.

\- You said you didn't want me using magic here because I couldn't take the risk. Let the king solve it, you said. – Cyrus said but inside he was almost jumping that he finally could be useful.

\- Cyrus. – Gaius said.

\- What?

\- Forget what I said. Let's go. – Gaius said getting out, Cyrus smiled and followed him to the living room. – I found this book that says that if a magical creature can't be killed by normal weapons, there's only one sword in the world that can make it. One made years and years ago by dragons. We need to find it. – Cyrus started to think, if dragons knew about it...

\- I have an idea. – Cyrus said running to the door.

\- Where are you going? – he heard Gaius screaming as he stormed out, going to the castle.

After making the guards fall sleep and entering the strange corridor, Cyrus finally got to the cavern. The dragon was already there close to the entrance, as if he was already expecting him.

\- Hi Cyrus. – he said with his deep voice.

\- Hi. – Cyrus said, a little afraid. He would never get used to that. – I need your help.

\- Say it. – the dragon answered.

\- There is a magical creature around. A hippogriff. And Gaius told me it just can be killed by this powerful magical sword made by dragons and... - the dragon interrupted him.

\- The Excalibur. – the dragon said and, Cyrus must be crazy, but did it just smiled?

\- Do you know where is it? – Cyrus asked.

\- Yes, I know. I'll tell you. But, look, killing the creature isn't enough. If this is here, it's because someone send it. Someone powerful, that won't give up. You need to find the person behind this too. – he said.

 

After all the talk, Cyrus got out of there. He went out the castle, trying to find TJ, and he found Buffy sitting at a few stairs looking worried.

\- Hey. – he said sitting next to her.

\- Hey. – she half smiled.

\- Are you nervous? – he asked looking at her. She didn't take her eyes of the wood wall in the training camp where the paper with the names was going to be.

\- Maybe? I don't know. – she said.

\- I think you'll pass. You did very great. Better than all those guys. – he said and she smiled.

\- Thanks Cyrus. You're the only cool person in this place. – and he smiled. Suddenly they saw TJ coming with a paper and putting it in the wall. All the other boys jumped in front of it to see. Buffy got up and walked to there while TJ came and sat in her place, next to Cyrus.

\- So, you're sneaking out around the castle with this girl now? I was looking for you. – he said to Cyrus.

\- I wasn't... - he stopped rolling his eyes. – Whatever. I wasn't working today, remember? Anyway, did she made it? – he asked with the eyes glowing and TJ wanted to disappear for a minute because he was about to disappoint Cyrus.

\- No. – he said in a whisper. Cyrus moved his eyes from TJ to Buffy who was already going away from the place with a sad face.

\- What? She was very good. I don't understand fights, but she was better than those guys. – he got up angry.

\- I know Cyrus, she's really good. Look, I put her name ok? I passed her. – TJ stood up and stopped in front of Cyrus.

\- You did? – Cyrus asked calmer.

\- Yes. But dad saw the list before. And after me and Amber discussing with him about how this "only male" rule was stupid he ignored me and made other list, putting another person in her place. There's nothing else I can do. – TJ said quickly. He didn't want Cyrus to be mad at him. He didn't even know why he cared so much about someone's opinion that it's not his father or Amber. I mean, this is the second time he faces his father for something Cyrus influenced on him. In a good way, of course. This boy really was something.

"This is so unfair. But I'm glad you tried." Cyrus gave him a small smile.

"Yes. It wasn't enough, so whatever." he shrugged and looked down.

"It's not your fault. You tried your best, I'm sure." Cyrus said.

"What if I'm not going to be a good king in the future? What if... these things that are unfair will happen in my kingdom and I won't even notice because of stupid stablished rules?"

"You won't be a bad king. I think you're gonna be the best. And those rules? You'll change it. Who cares about those idiots who lived with it before? No offense to your family, of course." Cyrus said making TJ smile. "Besides, I'll be there to correct you when you do something dumb." Cyrus said convinced and really imagined it. He wondered if he would still be around Camelot at the time to see TJ doing a great job.

"Thanks Underdog." – TJ said smiling. Cyrus looked at him and thought about how he liked to see the boy smile. And he wanted to hug him. So he did.

TJ stood there, paralyzed, without moving his arms because he was too shocked to do it. But then Cyrus started to move away nervous saying "Sorry about that", but TJ quickly wrapped his arms around the boy.   In that moment, Cyrus had to hold a breathe while his heart was going - Ba boom, ba boom - really fast.

"You looked like you needed it." – Cyrus said whispering, still in the hug. TJ closed his eyes. He didn't know the last time someone hugged him. It was probably Amber. Actually Amber was the only person who hugged him all those years.

"I really did." - he answered.


	10. Excallibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team is going after the most powerful weapon to ever exist in the magical world."

The animal attacked the village in the morning again, this time closer to the castle. But at least, less people got hurt this time. Cyrus convinced TJ to go find this sword. He showed him a page from Gaius' book and said he found it there. He couldn't mention the dragon, so he used the excuse that Gaius knew where it was because of stories he heard. Now, they were getting ready to go. But there was a problem: the king. He hated magic so they didn't tell him they were going after a magic sword. Just told they were going after the monster and the king was super proud his son was that brave.

"So, we not only have to find the sword, but also kill the monster, then get rid of the sword and just after all this we can come back?" Cyrus asked while he was packing some stuff in his horse. "Nice. Or we die there, or we die here. Because your father will kill us." he said and TJ laughed nervously.

"I know. I guess we better die out there." he finished setting up his horse and then Buffy and a guy Cyrus didn't know the name, but saw before, approached then, both carrying a horse.

"We're here." she said smiling. Cyrus was confused.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going with you two." she answered like it was obvious. Cyrus made a confused face.

"I called them." TJ answered. "Surprise." he smiled to Cyrus. "I still think she deserves a place here so I called her and maybe, if this ends well, I can convince father to accept her in the army." Cyrus was shocked. He smiled.

"I'm Marty by the way." the guy waved to Cyrus. Cyrus waved back and said his name.

"Who else is coming?" Buffy asked.

"My father told me to take others. So I'm taking Reed and Lester." TJ said.

"Can we trust them?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, Lester is too afraid to say anything because he doesn't want to lose his job. And Reed... I can deal with him." TJ shrugged.

(later...)

It was almost the sunset and five people were going through the forest looking for a sword that they didn't even know if it really existed. Except for Cyrus. He believed that dragon. And he didn't know why. It has been 6 hours since they left the place. They stopped for 3 times to take a break.

"I think we're getting close." Marty said. He was going on the front because apparently he's pretty good with maps.

"Finally." Reed said and Buffy rolled her eyes again. He only complained all the time. Didn't TJ have better friends?

"There is a cave there." Lester pointed and that was the first time he spoke.

"I see." Marty answered. "We will have to let the horses here, because the cave is down there and it's seems hard to animals to climb. We have to find our ways." he said.

"Let's do this." TJ said. Cyrus was nervous while they were walking. The only person he trusted there was TJ. He trusted Buffy too. TJ had a weird sense of the perfect adventure group.

They were inside the cave now. The place was kind of dark, but not too much. Cyrus remembered the dragon's words about the place. "It's a special sword. Powerful. You can easily find the cage, but it doesn't mean you'll easily get out of there." So he was alert the whole time. They were in complete silence, until Cyrus almost fall after knocking his foot on a rock.

"I'm fine." he said when everybody looked at him.

"Such a disaster." Reed rolled his eyes. Earlier, Cyrus heard him talking to Lester about how bringing him to this would just make things harder. Because apparently Cyrus was useless.

"Shut up Reed." Tj said.

"What? You brought a servant to a important mission. Am I wrong? Did your father allowed this?" he asked facing the prince.

"My father doesn't order who I walk around with and besides, Cyrus discovered about this thing. He did better than anyone, that's why he's here." TJ answered and Cyrus looked at him amused. Buffy was in shock, with her mouth open. At this time, she really trusted TJ and wanted to punch Reed.

They kept walking, no one said anything else. Tj turned to look back at Cyrus and gave him a little smile. Cyrus blushed, not that TJ could have seen it because of the low light. But he smiled back. A few minutes later, they arrived in a space with a big light. This part of the cave was open in the roof and the sun light was going directly to a thing stuck in a rock. The Excalibur.

" I can't believe it's real." Marty said. He knew the story of this sword since he was a kid, but never thought one day he would see it.

"Ok, let's take it." Reed immediately ran to the rock to push it. But nothing happened. The sword stayed there. He tried again, and again. Buffy laughed.

"Let me try." she said.

"Go ahead, let's see." Reed challenged her. Nothing. Marty tried. Nothing.

"How we're supposed to take it?" Lester asked.

"It would be too easy to just take it. It must have something in here." Marty looked the whole rock, trying to find something.

"It's frustrating." Buffy said.

"You should try." Cyrus whispered to TJ.

"What? No one can take it, why would I?" he asked.

"Well, this sword was made for the perfect soldier. Just the one who deserves can have it. You should try." he said again.

"How do you know that?" TJ asked. Cyrus couldn't answer "hey, the dragon under your castle told me."

"It was in the book." he simply said.  TJ nodded.

"Do you really think I can do this? Me?" he asked while Buffy and Reed started a discussion.

"TJ. I'm sorry, prince." he corrected. "Just go."

TJ nodded and ignored the other guys talking loud and went to the rock. He put his hand on it and breathed heavily. The light was bright there. So he pushed. Nothing happened. Cyrus noticed. Maybe he...

"Try again." Cyrus said loud and everybody stopped talking and looked at TJ. He already wanted to give up, but tried again. Cyrus concentrated his mind and his magic. He discretely moved his hands and the sword started to get out of the rock. TJ smiled so bright, in a way Cyrus never saw before. He smiled looking at him. TJ pulled the whole sword out and held it high. There was a glow going through it and then it disappeared. It was beautiful. Golden, with words craved on it.

"How did you?" Marty asked smiling. 

"I have no idea." TJ said smiling.

"Destiny." Buffy said happily.

"Ok, now we can leave." Reed said annoying as always and went to the exit. TJ walked to Cyrus:

"Thank you." he said. Cyrus smiled, this time sadly. TJ was thanking him for helping him with his words. Because TJ would never thank him for his magic. And he wanted to tell him about it so much.

They all walked to the exit, but then an iron grid appeared and they were locked.

"What is this?" Buffy asked while they stepped back.

"This is me." a female voice said behind them. They looked and saw a girl in a long yellow dress and with a crown made of shells. Cyrus knew that girl.

"Who are you?" Reed asked taking his sword out, ready for a fight.

"Don't even try to use your sword. This is my territory and the Excalibur is under my protection." she said. "You can get out of here in peace, but first, you'll have a challenge."

"Seriously? Who are you?" TJ asked.

"Hi prince." she looked at him standing beside Cyrus, a face she knew very well. Immediately, she felt the strong connection that existed between both boys.  She smiled. "I'm Iris. The lady of the lake. Good to see you Cyrus." she smiled to the dark haired boy. Everybody looked at him in shock, but he just avoided them.

"Hey, Iris." he said nervously. 


	11. The End of Another Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have the sword, will they be able to kill the creature and save another day? What's the lady of the lake up to?

"Hey Iris." Cyrus said while everyone was staring at him. She smiled.

"How do you know each other?" Reed asked with a strange face. TJ nodded in agreement, wanting to know the answer too.

"Later." Buffy said, even though she was just as curious as everybody else. "Let's get out of here first. What do we have to do?" she turned back to the lake girl.

"You have to make a swearing. The prince actually. The one who took the sword. Step closer." she said looking directly at TJ. His eyes went wide. Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed him in the girl's direction, what made Marty giggle a little.

"Do you swear to not use the Excalibur to bad proposes?" she asked.

"I swear. I just want to save my kingdom." he answered.

"Do you swear to bring the sword back after finishing it?" she asked again.

"Yes, I swear." he answered. He would have to get rid of the sword anyway.

"What will you give me in return for taking it?" she asked. Her last question.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to make sure you'll bring it back to me."

"His word is not enough?" Cyrus asked and everybody agreed.

"No. It's the most powerful weapon to ever exist. I can't give it away that easy." she said and then looked from Cyrus to TJ and from TJ to Cyrus. "I guess... Cyrus, you'll stay with me."

"What?" everybody, even Lester who never speaks, said together.

"No, he won't." TJ answered angry.

"You need to save your kingdom, so you go, save it, bring the sword to the Lake in the woods, give it to me and take your boy back." she said. She knew by looking at the prince that he would definitely return for Cyrus. Cyrus was too focused on the fact that she said "your boy".

"But..." TJ said.

"It's ok. Just go." Cyrus said to him. TJ took a deep breath and agreed. The gate suddenly disappear and they were free to go.

"Good luck." Iris said. Marty was the only one who gave her a "thanks".

Buffy hugged Cyrus and the boys wished him a good luck. The TJ stopped in front of him.

"I'll come back, you know right?" TJ spoke while everybody waited for him in the entrance of the cave.

"I know." Cyrus nodded and smiled. "I trust you." he said and that was enough for TJ to be determined to go and do it as faster as he could. He turned to leave and Cyrus turned to Iris as she smiled. When TJ was almost living that room, he turned to look back at Cyrus.

 

The five of them were going fast in their horses, trying to find the creature. They were almost arriving at the town again, what was making TJ impatient. Suddenly, they heard screams and the creature sound coming from the entrance of the town. It was attacking. They ran a little more and went down the horses, running to the place where the creature was. They saw it.

"Ok, it's now or never." Buffy said. "We will cover you and distract it, so you can do it." she said to TJ, he nodded.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Reed asked.

"Just follow me." she said and went.

"Man, I love this girl." Marty said while going after her along with the others.

"Let's attack, try to keep it focused on us while TJ come from behind and just throw the sword on it."

"What if it attack us back? Because our swords won't do nothing." Lester asked.

"Let's pray then." Marty said and Buffy smiled at him.

The four went in the direction of the creature, screaming and surrounding it. Later, Buffy managed to do a perfect cut in the creature, but unfortunately, it just disappeared. But it gave TJ the perfect opportunity while the creature was still on the ground.

"HEY, HERE." he screamed to the creature, it saw him and was ready to fly over him when he threw the sword exactly in the griff's heart. It screamed very loud and disappeared. The sword dropped on the floor and people started applauding.

"The king is coming!" someone screamed. TJ immediately took the sword and left the place, letting everybody confused, except for his friends.

"Is he going to...?" Marty asked.

"Yeah." Reed said.

"Definitely." Buffy smiled.

 

"Wait, so your grandma was the lady of the lake before?" Cyrus asked. He and Iris were sitting in a rock in front of the lake.

"Yes. It jumps a generation." she shrugged. "I can't believe you're a wizard walking around with the prince." she smiled. "He seems like a good friend though".

"Yes, I mean. He is. But I don't know if he thinks about me as a friend. I'm the servant, you know. I became one after saving his life. We kind of hated each other in the beginning, I guess." Cyrus smiled remembering. "And he would probably hate me again after knowing about the magic thing." his smile dropped.

"I think he considers you as a friend. He seems to really like you, it shows. I don't think he would hate you. Maybe more than that even." Iris said.

"More than what?" Cyrus asked confused. Iris sensed an approximation. 

"He is here." she said getting up. "It was good to see you Cyrus. Goodbye." Iris said and jumped into the lake.

"WAIT. What did you mean by more than that? IRIS?" but she was already gone. "Good to see you too, Iris." he said smiling to the lake. A noise came behind him.

"Hey." – he smiled watching TJ coming down from his horse. "How everything went?"

"Did I take too long?" TJ asked hugging Cyrus. Wow. That was a surprise. Last time they hugged, Cyrus started it. Cyrus hugged back.

"Not so much. I'm ok." he said. They finished the hug.

"Wait where's the lake girl?" TJ asked, catching the sword. "And yes, everything went ok. Buffy came up with something and gave me the perfect opportunity to take the monster down. You know, no one fights like Driscoll." TJ said and Cyrus smiled.

"I know. I'm glad it happened. Anyway, I guess you just have to throw it at the lake." Cyrus said.

"Ok." Tj said. He got closer to the lake and looked to the sword for one more time. "This thing could make anyone invincible. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Yes." Cyrus stopped next to him. "But I don't think you need it." Tj looked at him and nodded. Then, he threw the sword to the middle of the lake. And they saw a hand coming up from the lake and holding it. After, it disappeared. Iris.

"Let's go home." Tj said touching Cyrus' shoulder and turning back.

In the next morning, the king made a full breakfast to celebrate his son's victory. Everybody from the castle was there. Tj even managed to get Cyrus and the rest of his friends sitting on the principal table. After eating, Cyrus, Buffy, Tj and Marty went to the garden.

"Hey, I'm still curious about something." Marty said. "What's up with you and the lake girl?" he asked to Cyrus, everybody faced him, full of curiosity too.

"Well, she was from my village. I met her years ago, she was my..." then he stopped looking at them.

"Yours?" Buffy asked.

"Girlfriend." he said shyly.

"You dated a girl with magic?" Tj asked and Buffy wondered if he was jealous.

"Yes. Well, we didn't know about that before. We were like 13, 14 years old. She moved out of town two years ago." he answered.

"This is crazy." Marty said.

"She's nice." Buffy answered.

"Yes. For a wizard." Tj almost laughed. Yes. Definitely jealous, Buffy noted for herself. Meanwhile, Cyrus got a sad face because of the way Tj said wizard. If one day TJ finds out about him...

"CYRUS." they were interrupted by Andi coming out of nowhere.

"Hi." he answered.

"There is a guy looking for you in the front." she said.

"What? Who? I didn't do anything." Cyrus frozed.

"He said you know him. He's out there talking to Amber." Andi rolled her eyes, Tj laughed a little at her expression. "His name is Jonah Beck." Cyrus eyes wided.

"Jonah is here" – Cyrus said shocked. "I can't believe this." and smiled, starting to go to there. He turned to Marty, Tj and Buffy. "C'mon, you guys have to meet him."

So, they all went there together.


	12. Joining a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah arrived at Camelot and he's not bringing good news. It will take our team to a new adventure, well,,,, maybe not all of them.

When they arrived at the entrance of the castle, they saw a boy talking to Amber and both of them smiling. Before they could say anything, the boy saw Cyrus.

"CYRUS!" he said and ran in the direction of his best friend to give him a hug. Tj, looking at the scene, automatically crossed his arms wondering what was happening. Buffy noticed. She always notices everything.

"JONAH!" Cyrus said back "What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you." they ended the hug and Cyrus noticed the sadness spreading across Jonah's face even though he was smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too, man." meanwhile, Amber walked and stopped next to Andi, who was next to Buffy and the other boys. "Can we talk in private? It's really important and... there's a lot of people here." he whispered the last part, but anyway, the others heard.

"Ok. But first, these are my friends. Lady Amber, Andi, Buffy, Prince Tj and Marty." Cyrus said quickly.

"Hey." Jonah waved and the others waved back and said their "hi's". "Nice to meet you, guys."

"Now, let's go JB. See you guys later." he waved and turned with Jonah, with his arm across his shoulders, guiding him to his home.

A few seconds later, Marty left and Andi and Buffy went to the village to buy a few things. Amber and Tj were going back to their respective rooms.

"Do you think Cyrus and that Jonah guy seemed really close?" Tj asked Amber.

"Yes." she just said. "Jonah was telling me they are friends since 11 years old, that Cyrus is his best friend. Why? Jealous?" she smiled.

"What? No. Just... - he stopped, she looked at him waiting for the rest. "He just never told me about him." he shrugged.

"Have you ever asked?" Amber threw the question.

"No. Should I?" Tj made a confused face.

"Of course." she gave him a small slap on his left shoulder, that made him say "Ouch!". "Cyrus is the best friend you ever had and the only one I like, and you just don't talk to him about simple friends stuff? Stupid."

"Stop offending me." he said pretending to be shocked.

"Ok, what do you know about Cyrus? C'mon, spit it out." she stopped walking to let him talk.

"What? I don't know, I... he's super smart, he reads a lot of books very quickly, he is good at talking to people, I mean, everybody loves him, you should see, in the village, everybody says hi to him and talk to him all the time." Tj smiled. "He's super protective too, I bet you he's stronger than he looks. He is very good at this medical stuff he's learning with Gaius, he likes classic music and he wants to write a book further. I don't know, there's a lot of things." Tj faced Amber and she was looking at him with THAT smile on her face.

"Did he told you all of this things?" she asked, still smiling.

"No, I... just noticed." he said.

"Wow. That's surprising. But you should make him questions, like, stupid ones. What's his favorite color and stuff. So he knows he's not the only one investing on this friendship." Amber said. "I bet Jonah know what is his favorite color." she laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." he rolled his eyes. "What about you and Andi? I hope at this point you know what her favorite color is."

"Ha ha, very funny." she repeated his sentence. "It's yellow, if you wanna know. About this..." Amber faced went a bit sad. "Do you think I should tell her I like her?" Amber asked.

"Yes. Amber, she likes you. I can see in her eyes when she's with you. And she did that "look back" thing you were talking about the other day, so, real." Tj said.

"You're right. I'll think about it." Amber said, more happier now.

 

Meanwhile, in the other side of the castle area, Cyrus was with Jonah in his living room.

"I'm really surprised you're here." Cyrus said.

"Me too. This place is huge, huh?" he said. "Things are not good at home, Cy."

"What happened? Is everyone ok? My parents? Your parents?" Cyrus started freaking out.

"Wait, wait. They're ok. But I don't know for how long. The king that owns our village is taking almost all the money from us. The taxes are a lot higher than before, and there are people who doesn't have enough money, so they're taking our food too. People are starving and the other day a few men tried to fight against the knights, but then they were..." Jonah paused. "Killed."

Cyrus was in shock. He came from a small village, who a kingdom owned and always explored. That's why his mother found him a way to stay in a better place. But he couldn't believe his people were dying because they were having to fight for their basic rights.

"Jonah I... I'll come back, and try to help and..." Cyrus started.

"That's why I came. The last letter you send, you told us you were friend's with the prince and worked helping him so... maybe you could get us help from this kingdom. Maybe they would help us to fight or anything. Everybody is desperate and you are the only hope." Jonah said almost crying, Cyrus hugged him wanting to cry too. He was immediately going to talk to Tj, but then this was a mission with low chances of working. The king was still the king.

 

(the next day)

Jonah and Cyrus were sitting in the stairs of the castle, waiting for TJ to come out with an answer. Tj really wanted to help and there he was again trying to ask his father something to help Cyrus.

"Did you have one of those again? You know, panic attack." Cyrus asked.

"Yes. I had one when the attack in the village happened and those men died. It was really bad. One of the worst. I really missed you men." Jonah half smiled looking at Cyrus. Cyrus always helped him with his problems.

"We need to do something." they heard a voice screaming from behind.

"Amber, there's nothing we can do now." they turned and saw Tj and Amber coming. They got up and went in their direction.

"Tj? You can't let him manipulate you like that. I know he is your father, but you need to have your voice here." she said.

"Amber, I went against his words a lot of times already and..." he stopped when he saw Cyrus.

"So? What happened?" he asked. Tj looked at him and took a deep breath. He was so sad. Disappointing Cyrus. Again.

"He won't do anything." he said in a low voice.

"What? Why not?" Jonah asked.

"Because he thinks if it's not his kingdom, it's not his problem. It's ridiculous. I wanna scream at him." Amber said walking in circles. "And at Tj too."

"What do you want me to do?" Tj asked.

"Guys, it's ok. You don't have to fight over this. It's really not your problem." Cyrus said. "I'll go home with you." he looked at Jonah who just nodded.

"What? You're leaving? You can't." Tj said.

"Yes, I can. Look, if you want to fire me, you can do this, go ahead. It's not your problem, but it's mine. It's my place and my family and friends are there. So I will fight with them anyway." Cyrus said and turned to leave with Jonah behind him.

"Congratulations, you coward." Amber said before turning to the other way and leaving Tj all alone by himself there.

Amber entered her room angry. If at least she knew how to use her damn magic. But... she knew how to fight!

"Amber? Are you ok?" Andi was on the door.

"It's open." she answered while she got up and went to pack some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Andi asked confused.

"I'm going to join a fight. Do you wanna come?" she answered quickly. "Also, I should invite Buffy and the boy who walks with her all the time, Marty. I guess they will help."

"What are we going to do?"

"Help Cyrus and his village." she looked at Andi and they both smiled.

At the night, everything was set. Andi, Amber, Buffy and Marty were going with Jonah and Cyrus, even though they didn't know that yet.

"Did we get everything?" Buffy asked again.

"Yes, we checked. A lot of times." Marty answered.

"Just making sure." she replied back.

"You guys go and explain to Cyrus what we're doing. I'll do something before we leave." Amber said and they nodded. She went to Tj's room.

"Are you really not coming?" she said after he opened the door. He just looked at the floor. "Guess not. Bye." she was disappointed, but not surprised. She found the guys next to the forest already.

"Ready to go?" she said holding her horse.

"The king is going to kill us." Andi said. "And I don't even care."

"Me neither." Marty said.

"Thank you guys for doing this." Jonah said. They all smiled.

Amber got closer to Cyrus, so only he would listen.

"I tried to talk to him, but..." she was talking about Tj.

"He's not coming." he said sadly.

"No."

"It's ok." he whispered.

"Let's start moving, long road ahead. Cyrus and Jonah, lead the way." Buffy said, already on her horse.


	13. The Moment of the Truth - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys arrive at Cyrus' old home, but there's a surprise on the way there. Also, things are really bad and they might get ready to fight.

They went through the dark forest for a few hours, then decided to stop, make a bonfire and sleep until the sunrise. But Cyrus wasn't sleeping. In fact, he was rolling under his blanket for the last 40 minutes, while everyone was already asleep. He was too worried about things at home. Suddenly, he heard a noise getting closer to where he and his friends were. He tried to ignore it, but then the noise happened again. He decided to get up, taking all his courage, and grabbed a sword Amber gave him (as if he knew how to use it correctly) and went to the forest, in the direction of the noise he heard.

He stopped holding the sword, ready to a fight. He heard the noise behind him and when he was ready to turn around, he felt a sword touching his back. He closed his eyes strongly and thought "Dammit, I'm screwed.". He was about to use magic when the person spoke:

"I could ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." he knew this voice.

"TJ!" Cyrus turned around so fast holding his sword, that TJ had to get down quickly so he wouldn't get beat.

"Put this sword down, please." he said smiling.

"Oh, sorry." Cyrus said doing it. Then he looked at TJ with a confused but relieved face. "You came."

"Of course I came." TJ answered with a small smile, that made Cyrus smile back. And they just kept staring at each other for a while.

\- Han... Where's everybody? – TJ asked.

"They are sleeping. Come with me."

When the sun rose they went back to the road. Just a few hours left. The mood was kind of better now that TJ came, but Cyrus was still very worried.]

Time passed and the finally arrived to the village. But then, they hear screams.

"Something is happening."

"I bet those men are already here stealing and killing." Jonah said leaving his horse and running immediately. The others followed him. He was right. The guys were there attacking, while a few ones were catching food and money, the others were pointing swords and threatening everybody. When one of them, was about to kill a man, TJ ran and put his sword in the place, fighting the man. The others followed him.

Cyrus was fighting a tall and big man, there was no way he would pass through it without magic. So that's what he did. He whispered a spell that made the guy's sword get super hot and that burned his hand. Then he knocked the guy down with his sword. He looked around to see if anyone saw him and he found Jonah looking at him. Cyrus let a deep breath out. Jonah didn't have any expression. He almost seemed angry. But he already knew. He was one of the little amount of people who knew about Cyrus' magic.

On the other side of the area, TJ just knocked a guy, but was about to be attacked by one behind his back. But he was saved by Amber. He heard the noise and turned to see the girl fighting the man and winning.

"Bringing back the memories of the times I used to beat you?" she asked him.

"That never happened." he said and she laughed. Then they heard a man with a big scar on his face screaming:

"You're going to pay for this, all of you. I'll be back." he was probably the leader of those man and he was leaving the place with his men, the ones who were still alive.

\- We won. – Andi said happy.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." Buffy said.

"CYRUS!" a woman screamed and ran in the boy's direction. Cyrus' mother.

"Hey mom." he said in a low voice while hugging her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're here and ok. You look so beautiful and healthy." she said holding his face. He smiled.

"Come on, let's meet my friends."

After all the introduction, TJ went to make a speech to the village.

"Hi, I'm Prince TJ Kippen from Camelot. And I know guys like that one. My kingdom faced this kind of people before. They will come back. So we must be ready."

"Ready to fight? We can't fight." Jonah said out loud.

"That's why you came to us right? To get help for a fight." Amber answered and everybody looked at her.

"I thought you could help us making a deal. Not fighting. People die in battles." he said.

"So what? You make a deal, but he will still come back each month, each week. And take everything. This kind of people doesn't honor deals. People will die this way too." TJ said. "You need to fight and then, when you win, they won't come back again. You need to try." he said and everybody agreed.

"We are ready to fight for our rights!" a man screamed and everybody screamed too. Amber and TJ smiled to each other. Jonah stormed out of there, Cyrus went after him. TJ's smile dropped and he looked. He thought if Cyrus would be angry at him. Again. Something always happened between their friendship.

Cyrus found Jonah in front of his house:

"Jonah, what was that?" Cyrus asked, but Jonah didn't answer. He was... having a panic attack.

"Jonah, breathe. You have to breathe." Cyrus held his shoulders.

"I can't." Jonah said desperate.

"Ok, think about nice things ok. Breathe with me. It will pass. It will go away." Jonah started breathing slowly until he calmed down.

"Are you ok now?" Cyrus asked. Jonah nodded.

"Thank you." he looked at his friend. Cyrus smiled.

"What happened?" Cyrus asked.

"I... I got scared about this fighting thing. I don't like conflicts and I'm afraid of losing more people. Losing my mom, or my friends, or me dying. We don't know how to fight here Cyrus." he said.

"I know but, TJ is right. A deal of peace won't happen. We need to try." and then silence.

"Why do you think TJ came? Later. He wants to help or just battles and glory?" Jonah asked.

"He's not like that." Cyrus answered. "He wants to help."

"Really? I hope so. Because you defend him a lot for a person who just works for him." Jonah looked at Cyrus.

"He's my friend. Please, don't mix it with what happened to your dad. TJ is a nice person. His dad is an asshole. He's not."

"All kings are assholes. He will become one, sooner or later." Jonah said getting up.

"He won't. I trust him with my life. Just give it a shot." Cyrus got up too.

"Does he know your secret?" Jonah asked.

"No." Cyrus said almost whispering.

"See. Trust?" he asked and entered his house. Cyrus took a deep breath and went back.

At the night, they went to sleep. There wasn't beds enough, so they just slept on the floor. Cyrus and TJ were next to each other.

"You always slept on the floor?" TJ couldn't sleep, so he started, hoping Cyrus was awake too.

"Yeah. My bed in Camelot is luxury by comparison." he answered, both of them looking to the ceiling.

"It must have been hard."

"Not really. I didn't know any different. It was enough." Cyrus said moving his shoulders.

"Why did you leave?" TJ asked. He reminded of Amber saying about how he should know more about Cyrus.

"Things just... changed."

"How?" but there was no answer. "Come on, tell me."

"I just didn't fit in anymore. And I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Did you find it?" TJ asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Cyrus answered honestly. TJ felt kind of disappointed with that answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Octavia Blake would say "WE'RE BACK BITCHESSS". Missed this story but hey, here we are.


	14. The Moment of the Truth - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of their adventure at Cyrus' old home. They have a war to fight and perhaps some secrets will come out...

In the morning, Cyrus and his friends had breakfast at his house. The girls and Marty finished it fast and left. They were going to help the women on how to fight and then hide the kids and the old people. Cyrus and TJ were still there, while Cyrus' mom was doing the dishes.

"How many men does that guy have?" TJ asked.

"I don't know. But he doesn't have that much. It's not an army for what I heard. I guess joining men and women here, we must be in bigger number. But, you know, people doesn't fight here so... But Buffy and Andi came with a plan, so it's gonna work." the boy said with hope.

"I really hope it does. I'm afraid this is a shot in the dark and won't work. Just like Jonah said." TJ said sadly.

"Don't worry. It will work." Cyrus said. He already made up his mind. If things went very wrong, he would use his magic. Doesn't matter if TJ or anyone else was going to see it. He will save his people.

"I'll wait for you outside, we have to train the men." TJ got up and went outside.

"He really cares for you." Cyrus' mom said when the other boy left.

"That's just how he is. He would do it for any village." Cyrus said and got up to catch his things.

"It's more than that son. He's here for you." his mother said getting closer.

"I'm just the guy who works for him mom." he turned to see his mother.

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you." she said.

"That's because he doesn't know me. If he did, I would be dead by now." Cyrus said sadly, then kissed his mother's check and turned to leave the house.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked. He stopped for a few seconds, but didn't answer.

The next day came. That was usually a day those guys used to come to catch things. So they got ready. Buffy and Andi came with a plan of building a fort in a part of the village and to do a circle of fire around the place so not many man would pass. Andi was in charge, since she was very good at building this with whatever she found. Then, everybody hided and waited, ready to fight.

"Are you ok?" Cyrus asked Jonah, who was next to him.

"Yes. I'm ready." he gave a small smile and Cyrus smiled back. Then he went to the front, next to TJ.

"Scared?" TJ asked.

"A little." Cyrus said. "Look, whatever happens out here today... I don't want you to change your opinion about me."

"I won't." TJ answered as if it was obvious. Cyrus was scared actually. Not of the fight. But of TJ's reaction if he had to use magic. But if he really was his friend, he would accept that.

The guys came. The fire circle worked, everything was going according to plan. Except, they started losing numbers and getting desperate.

"We're losing." Andi said getting close to Cyrus, Jonah and Buffy who just finished fighting a few guys.

"I know." Buffy said. Cyrus looked at Jonah, Jonah understood immediately what Cyrus was about to do.

"Cyrus..." he started.

"I know." he said and looked to that battlefield. He said a few words and suddenly a small swirl appeared, going into the enemies direction.

"Oh my..." Andi said, her and Buffy with their mouths opened.

"We talk about this later." Cyrus told them. "Please don't tell anyone. Now we have to finish this fight."

They agreed and went back to fight, now with an advantage. They were winning now. The few men left ran away. Except for the leader. He came un TJ's direction for a fight. And of course, TJ won.

"WE WON." Amber screamed making all people scream in celebration together. Meanwhile, TJ ran in Cyrus, Buffy, Jonah and Andi's direction.

"That magic trick came from here." he said. They all froze. "Who did that?" he asked. No expression. Cyrus couldn't say if he was angry or not.

"TJ..." he started, but was interrupted.

"I did." Jonah answered and everybody looked at him in shock. "I have magic. So what? Gonna tell everybody? Kill me?" he asked.

"I..." TJ started. "No." he just answered.

"Good." Jonah half smiled. Amber approached them.

"That was the best thing I've ever done. The king is going to kill us when we come back. And I don't even care." she said smiling, what made everybody laugh. Cyrus looked at Jonah and whispered a "thank you".

Now, was the time to say goodbye.

"I could stay." Cyrus said to his mom.

"No, you can't." she said.

"But..."

"Cyrus. If something happens, I know where to find you. Just go. It's your place there." she touched his face.

"Maybe." he said and looked to his left, where TJ was leaning on a wall, while waiting for him. TJ waved to them and Cyrus half smiled, while his mother waved back.

"He needs you more than you think. And you need him too." she smiled. "You are like two sides of the same coin." Cyrus opened a smile.

"I've heard someone say that about us before." he reminded of the dragon. His mother hugged him, and after the "I love you's" he turned to TJ's direction. Half away there, he was interrupted by Jonah.

"Hey Cyrus." he screamed.

"Hey JB." he smiled.

"Bye man." Jonah hugged him. Cyrus hugged him back. This was so normal now, that he didn't even remember about years ago when hugging Jonah used to make his heart go "ba boom, ba boom".  "Take care of yourself. Kick that prince's ass if you have too." they both smiled. – "Only you to become friends with someone who lives in a castle where magic is hated. You're the bravest friend I've ever had."

"I have my qualities." he shrugged.

"You're one of a kind Cyrus." Jonah smiled and went away. Now Cyrus finally got close to TJ.

"Hi, your majesty." he said sarcastically. TJ rolled his eyes.

"Stop that. You were taking so long that I thought you wouldn't leave anymore." TJ said joking.

"Well, that was an option." Cyrus said back. TJ looked at him with his eyes wide open. "What? You were going to miss me?" he answered pushing TJ lightly and laughing of his face.

"Oh shut up. Of course I wouldn't." TJ said pushing Cyrus back.

"I bet you would even cry." Cyrus said crossing his arms.

"You're an idiot, why am I your friend?" TJ asked. Cyrus made the same question. Why was TJ his friend?

"Can you two please stop flirting? I want to go home." Amber said crossing hear arms in front of both boys. They blushed.

"Shut up Amber." TJ said. And then, they all went back to Camelot, after saving another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last two chapters were based on my favorite Merlin episode, which is also named The Moment of The Truth. You can watch it if you want (there's no need to watch other episodes). It's really, really good. Byeeee.


	15. Things that hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Amber try to discover a few things and end up finding out more than they expected. The king has plans for his son's bad behavior.

A week passed since they saved Cyrus’ village. The king was pissed at them, specially because Amber went there and TJ disobeyed his orders. Now, they were kind of grounded for a few days, but it could be worse. The king almost sent Cyrus and Andi away, blaming them for “corrupting” TJ and Amber. Amber and TJ spend like 30 minutes explaining that everything they did was because they wanted too. The king didn’t buy it, but he agreed to not sending anyone away because he was too tired to deal with teenagers. But he said that this story wasn’t over yet.  
Amber and Andi were sneaking to the castle’s library while the king was in a reunion. And he didn’t want anyone walking around the castle at this moment.   
Anyway, the library was allowed for everybody, except for one area: the banned session. It was kept locked by a small gate in the back of the library, but of course Cyrus, somehow, that Andi knew that it was by magic, was able to catch the key. The boy had no idea what the girls wanted to do, but he helped anyway.  
"I can’t believe we’re breaking the rules one week after breaking other rules." Andi said worried, while Amber unlocked the gate.  
"I know. It’s awesome." Amber smiled at Andi’s scared face. "Don’t worry bambi, I’ll protect you." and then she pulled Andi inside the banned session.  
King Uther burned almost all the books related to magic that existed in that kingdom. Except a few ones that could help to identify witches and magic things. The only person he trusted enough to let use them was Gaius, but only on emergencies. So, he didn’t know Gaius sneaked a magic book to his house and gave it to Cyrus. And never would.  
"I think these books must be very hidden. We don’t have much time." Andi said and Amber agreed. They started searching.  
The thing was: Amber had magic, they knew that. But she didn’t know how to control it properly. Actually, she was always trying to not let it out and this was probably being reflected in her bad dreams. And she needed to, because if one day this thing just get out by itself in front of the king, she doesn’t know what will happen. They were looking for anything that could help, so they could copy some spells and stuff, and try to do them.  
"I found something." Andi said pulling a wooden chest with gold padlock from a corner.  
"How will we open it?" Amber asked.  
"I don’t know." Andi said. "Wait…" them she took a clip from her hair and opening it in a way, them used it to unlock the padlock.  
"Where did you learn this?" Amber asked smiling soft.  
"By myself I guess. You know I like to use any kind of stuff to do and create other things. Just happened." she shrugged her shoulders.  
"You’re amazing." Amber said. "Now let’s do this, we have to worry."  
The books were there. They read a little and then copied some stuff in some paper the brought and left the place.  
"We have to return this key to Cyrus before the guards notice it’s missing." Andi said, while walking down the corridor.  
"I wonder how Cyrus did that." Amber kind of asked. Andi didn’t know what to say, and when she just opened her mouth to try to give some excuse, they heard voices and immediately entered a door that was there. It was a really, really small place that kept cleaning objects.  
The girls were face to face and trying not to let anything fall, so they wouldn’t be heard. Amber looked at Andi, that smiled shyly. Their faces were so close. So close. And suddenly, they were getting closer. Andi’s heart was going “ba boom ba boom” very fast, as Cyrus would say. She was almost kissing the Lady Amber that she has been liking for a while.  
But then they heard a conversation almost in front of the door of the room that they were at and got shocked.  
"It’s all right. You can tell Lord Merek that he and his family are welcome here. I want to set up this things faster than I can. This marriage will be a blessing. I think it’s passed time TJ gets his life set up. He’s being kind of away from his real obligations lately." they heard the king say. Amber immediately put her hand in her mouth, saying something in a whisper. This couldn’t be happening.  
As the voices went away, they waited a few more seconds in silence and when they were about to go out of the room, the door opened. Fortunately, it was Cyrus.  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked suspicious.  
"We were hiding. Just came back from the library." Andi smiled nervously, still shocked by the previous news. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, got it. I needed a broom." he said pointing to the room. "Amber, did something happen?" he asked looking at the girl’s worried face.  
"No, it’s… it’s ok." she said. "Look, the key. Thank you." she said and turned around calling Andi. Andi waved to Cyrus and they walked fast to the girl’s room, leaving the boy confused.  
"I can’t believe he wants to force TJ to marry some random girl. I can’t believe it." she said angry.  
"This is ridiculous, I… What will you tell him?" Andi asked.  
"I don’t know. I need to tell him though. Please don’t tell anyone yet." Andi agreed.  
The king really said that story of them disobeying wasn’t over. He tended to keep his promises. At least, the bad ones.  
Later that night, Amber went to TJ’s room. She knocked on the door and announced it was her.  
"Hey Ambs. What are you doing here at this time? Did something happen?" he asked immediately seeing her scared face.  
"I need to talk to you." she said playing with her fingers.  
"Ok, get in." he said. She entered and sat in a chair next to a small table. TJ sat on his bed, facing the girl. "Go ahead. You’re scaring me."  
"I… I really don’t know how to say this, but today I heard your father talking to someone about a Lord coming here." she started.  
"Yes, there’s a Lord Marek and his daughter arriving in two days. I never heard of them. What about it?"  
"The king, he… He wants to marry you to that Lord’s daughter." Amber said and TJ immediately got up.  
"What? He can’t do that." he said. "Are you sure about that Amber?"  
"Yes, I’m not joking. I really heard it. I think things are already set up between them. He said this marriage will help because you’ve been out of your real obligations lately, something like that. TJ…" she got up too.  
"I can’t believe he wants to do that. Amber, I don’t want to marry now, I’m too young and I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know and don’t love, what…" and he started crying.  
"It’s ok. We’ll find a way." she hugged him, a few tears rolling down her face too.  
"I wish my mom was here." he whispered in her shoulders.  
"I wish mine was here too." Amber said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK AFTER AN ETERNITY, I'M SO SORRY. Life is a mess but I already have more than 3 chapters written so,,,, we're back for now. Promise to try to not desappear, enjoy it, bye.


End file.
